


Astonishing Afternoon

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 1 and day 12 prompt fill for kinktober 2018Stiles has an addition Derek has to 'suffer'.





	Astonishing Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed

Derek barely gets to close the door behind him before he has a human plastered to his back undoing his belt.

He can smell frustrated lust coming off of Stiles in waves, along with the scent of sugar and coffee. “Hello to you too,” he grumbles, biting back a moan when Stiles’ hand wraps around his overeager dick.

“Talk later, ass now!” Stiles growls, roughly dragging Derek’s jeans down his legs. Stiles’ knees his the floor behind him. Part of Derek wants to warn him that he’s sweaty and maybe kind of nasty after spending most of the day working on restoring the family home.

From the hungry sound he makes, Stiles doesn’t seem to mind.

His nails dig into Derek’s ass cheeks, spread them wide, and he dives in smothering himself in Derek’s sweaty ass, squashing Derek against the front door in his enthusiasm—not that he’s complaining, much.

He’s been the ‘victim’ of Stiles’ oral obsession before, has learned to appreciate it, in fact.

Stiles’ hand connects with his as with a loud ‘smack’ startling a growl out of Derek.

“Relax, cupcake!” Stiles tells him, or his asshole as the case may be, before diving back in again, frenching Derek’s hole like Derek isn’t a sure bet.

Loosening his knees, Derek sinks a little sticking his ass out to give Stiles more room to work and is rewarded by Stiles’ tongue drilling deep.

Derek’s dick presses against the door every time Stiles licks into him, makes a mess of it they will need to remember to bleach before inviting any of the pack again. Stiles hasn’t shaved, his stubble is watching on the hair on Derek’s ass, tugging annoyingly.

If Derek were human, he’d be walking around with beard rash on his ass for the rest of the week, as is, he pushes back moaning in encouragement when Stiles licks him from taint to the top of his crack and back over and over again until he feels raw.

Stiles’ growl vibrates against the edge of his asshole.

Derek barely keeps leaving claw marks they won’t be able to explain on the door when the human pulls away leaving him bereft.

“What?” He groans through his fangs dazed from the lack of sensation barely managing to turn himself around without tripping on the jeans still hobbling his legs.

“Change of plans, Sourwolf!” Stiles pants, his cheeks glistening with spit.

He uses Derek to get himself to his feet groping as he goes.

Derek pulls him into a kiss, tasting his own sweat and musk on the kid's tongue.

“Down boy!” Stiles pants against Derek’s mouth, pulling away while wrapping his hand around Derek’s dick, “I’ve got plans for you, dude!”

Those words shouldn’t terrify Derek as much as they do, he’s a damn werewolf, if he gets fed up with whatever Stiles wants he can always flip the human over and—

Stiles tugs on Derek's dick, he shuffles forward, following the human into their living room and to the pile of pillows they have in addition to the couch.

“Lose the pants!” He orders, patting his pockets absentmindedly until he comes up with something Derek doesn’t like one bit.

The leather cockring smells of Stiles Derek notes putting it on; he’s probably been fiddling with it for most of the day, carrying it around in his pocket, playing with it as he reads.

“Good boy,” Stiles praises, rubbing his still clothed body against Derek’s bare on teasingly, before dropping into the pile of pillows.

“Now get that ass over here, and stay nice and hard so you can fuck me when I’m done!” Stiles actually makes grabby hands at Derek as he tries to make himself comfortable crouching over him. Derek whimpers when Stiles' tongue drills his asshole once again.  
Wiggling around, he makes himself as comfortable as he can while Stiles nibbles at the rim of his asshole, tugging at the hair surrounding it teasingly, making it hard to keep his hands off his dick.

Derek reaches for Stiles' dick instead, rubs across the bulge and feels Stiles' moan vibrate through his gut, and the slap on his ass that follows has him tightening up around Stiles' tongue.

Shifting his weight, Derek enjoys the feeling of Stiles smothering in his ass until the human digs his nails into his thighs in warning, demanding air. Saliva and tears are drying on his ass make him shiver while Stiles pants for breath, before pulling Derek down onto his face again.


End file.
